Entities with substantial printing demands often use a production printer such as a continuous-forms printer that prints on a web of print media at high-speed. A production printer typically includes a print controller that rasterizes pages of a print job and directs a marking engine with printheads to physically mark the web with the rasterized data.
The marking engine sometimes produces a stray mark on the medium during the course of printing. A stray mark may or may not be acceptable to a customer depending on various factors such as the size of the stray mark, the type of print job, and particular needs of the customer. In many circumstances, it is desirable to detect even very small stray marks in a print job for reprinting a defective page.
To help automate this task for production printers many print shops install a Print Verification System (PVS) to verify that the physical output of a printer is error-free. A PVS may scan the printed pages of a job and compare each printed page to a corresponding rasterized version kept in memory. If there is a discrepancy, such as an errant droplet of ink, the PVS may identify the error and report it for handling by an operator of the printer.
While a PVS is useful for detecting errors in a printed job, a PVS may falsely flag an error on a page the customer does not wish to verify. If a PVS analyzes and discovers a defect in a page that does not need to be verified, the operator wastes time examining the defect of the reported page, determining that the customer does not want or need the page to be verified, and dismissing the notification to avoid reprinting the reported page.